


While You Were Sleeping

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: B'Elanna takes a shift watching over Seven while she recuperates.(Written in response to the prompt "things you said when you thought I was asleep")





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Steellily for her beta work. This is in response to an anonymous tumblr request for B/7 and "things you said when you thought I was asleep"
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is sought.

B'Elanna walked quietly into Cargo Bay 2 and smiled softly at Harry’s slumped form in a chair across from Seven's alcove.

She bent to whisper in his ear. "Hey, Starfleet, Megan Delaney is looking for you in the Mess."

Harry's head shot up and he nearly fell out of the chair.

B'Elanna chuckled lightly before she reached out to stop his fall and help him stand. "Shift's up, I'll take over before the Captain comes by."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

B'Elanna held up her padds. "Yep, I got some reports to go through. Chakotay briefed me on all the protocol."

Harry nodded. "You know it includes calling the Doc if she wakes up?"

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I got this. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, come see me after?"

B'Elanna nodded. "Promise."

She left out the part where she'd wait a couple of hours. Harry looked like he was going to keel over and while he might not admit it, she knew he could use the extra sleep. Besides, B'Elanna was sure Seven wouldn't wake.

Harry finally left and B'Elanna checked Seven's vitals before she took Harry's seat and started to read her first padd. It was a report from Astrometrics.

Without thinking much of it, she started to talk. "You know Ensign Tal is doing much better. She's no you or Harry, of course, but her reports are a lot less scattered. She says she hopes you'll continue helping her when you get better. I didn't know you were spending some of your off time teaching her rudimentary algorithms. I guess the captain probably asked you to."

Seven made no movement and her alcove faintly hummed in the way it always did when she regenerated.

B'Elanna shook her head at her own foolishness in thinking Seven would stir at the mention of her beloved lab. It was probably a futile attempt though B'Elanna swore any mention of the warp core would bring her out of a dead sleep.

An hour later and three completed reports, B'Elanna stood and paced to stretch her legs. She noticed a picture laid out by the left side of Seven's alcove and recognized Naomi's signature at the bottom. She picked it up and smiled.

"I have a couple of these." She turned to look up at Seven. "She's been worried sick, you know, trying to pull shifts in Engineering and Astrometrics to cover for you. She's pretty helpful though she did try to enact one of your improvements to my warp core."

Seven didn't stir and B'Elanna shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't yell at her. I complimented her. She was so proud to explain it was your idea. She asked me to please consider more of your adjustments then she said," B'Elanna paused and crossed her arms. "She said my approval means a lot to you." She scoffed and shook her head, carrying Naomi's picture to the small corner of the bay where Seven kept them.

She settled in front of Seven again and peered up thoughtfully.

"Does it really mean anything to you? Cause you sure as hell don't act like it, running around Engineering like you own the place."

B'Elanna sighed and realized she was being a bit harsh. In truth, Seven hadn't done anything without permission in months. B'Elanna hadn't really taken the time to notice the change till Seven got hurt on the away mission and B'Elanna felt her absence more than she anticipated.

B'Elanna dropped her arms and tilted her head. "I'm sorry, you know? I don't hate your ideas and I like the fact that you don't cower in a corner when I snap."

She shrugged. "I don't even mean it half the time but you just..."

B'Elanna brought her hands up to rest on her hips. "You have this way of just getting under my skin and it frustrates the hell out of me because sometimes," she brought up a hand to point as if Seven could see her, "and  _only_  sometimes you're kind of right."

B'Elanna wished Seven would open her eyes and correct her then but she stayed still, eyes closed and alcove humming.

B'Elanna sighed and checked her vitals again. There was no change on the console but B'Elanna grabbed the tricorder just in case. She checked Seven over a few times before she closed the instrument slowly. Still stable and still just as unconscious.

B'Elanna settled back in her chair and spent the next two hours finishing her reports. As she faced the final hour of her shift, she felt bored and started to wander around the Cargo Bay. Other than a small display of Naomi's artwork and a small cylinder container with Seven's name on it, there wasn't much in terms of personal effects. B'Elanna passed a small padd that Seven was probably reading before they were called into a meeting about the mission. She picked it up and realized it was a selection of love songs and a list of possible romance novels. B'Elanna quirked an eyebrow at Seven's form as she tried to reconcile what she knew about Seven with the tablet. She remembered the doctor's failed attempt at teaching Seven a couple of years ago and the ridiculous research she'd done on B'Elanna and Tom.

She shook her head at the thought now. So much for the two of us being a study in romance. She rolled her eyes as she remembered their recent explosive breakup. She grabbed the padd and approached Seven.

"Doing research again, Seven? I hope you've realized the doc isn't much help by now."

She shrugged. "I don't know that many people on board would be much help though Neelix would probably jump at the chance to offer advice. He's sweet but I promise you, he's not as knowledgeable as he'd like to think." She chuckled slightly. "I'm not sure what you're looking for. I think if Chapman wasn't so terrified of every woman, he'd jump at another chance. No doubt the doctor didn't explain things well. You should be with someone who, I don't know, makes you smile, challenges you and respects you. Someone that Naomi likes because I'm sure you'd consult her opinion. Kid is actually a good judge of character."

She thought for a moment and put the padd down. "You'll need someone who can be patient when you don't understand something because you never like to admit it and you're shit at asking for help, but you need someone there willing to explain stuff to you. Be careful with these romance novels, real relationships aren't exactly the same. I mean, the odds of finding someone truly your equal is..."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "All I'm saying is don't be surprised if you can't find anyone on board who's good enough."

She looked up and whispered her next words.

"But it doesn't mean you don't deserve someone great, Seven. And uh, when you get better, I'd like to hear this singing voice I've heard such great things about."

B'Elanna gathered her reports and stacked them near the door. She checked the time and realized she had another half hour before the captain arrived. She picked up Seven's padd and put it back where it came from but not before pulling up one of the novels she listed.

"How bout we start a few chapters of  _Love at the Academy_?"

****

A few days later, Seven was awake and back on duty. She knocked on B'Elanna's office door.

B'Elanna looked up from her report. "What's up, Seven?"

Seven hesitated for a moment. "Lieutenant, I require...request your presence this evening."

B'Elanna raised an eyebrow. "My presence for what?"

Seven straightened her shoulders, an act B'Elanna knew meant she was slightly nervous. "I would like to thank you for visiting me during my recovery and I've prepared a song for you."

B'Elanna turned fully to look at her. "A song?"

"Yes, unless you no longer wish to hear the voice you've ‘heard so much about’."

B'Elanna's eyes widened and she startled a moment before she nodded. "Uh, sure, Seven, that sounds great."

Seven nodded and turned, stopping near the door as she added, "It's a date, Lieutenant, please prepare accordingly."

B'Elanna opened and closed her mouth a few times before she let out a nervous laugh. "It's a date," she whispered.


End file.
